


Bang Bang you shot me down

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shooting, Songfic, Temporary Character Death, Tsundere Gavin Reed, injured Tina, mentioned Elijah, mentioned Hank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Connor and Hank were supposed to be the police protection, but a flu changes the detail to Nines and Gavin. Tina decides to join them and it's a choice Gavin regrets as soon as the first shots are fired.





	Bang Bang you shot me down

Gavin liked to run,it helped numb his mind when punching things didn’t work. If he was too busy trying to breathe, too busy trying to keep a steady pace, then he was too busy to think. He preferred things that way, not like his brother who enjoyed having such a busy mind. So when things got too much, no matter the weather, Gavin would plug in his headphones and run until his body ached. 

 

After today, where so many things had gone wrong in such a quick time, he needed to run. His knuckles were already bloody and wrapped up but his mind wouldn’t stop. So he picked up his phone and opened up his music player. He froze, seeing it was still on the song Tina had been listening to in the car.  _ Baby shot me down _ by Nancy Sinatra. He had been laughing at her, making fun of her old tastes in music and she laughed right back at him because he had the song in his phone. Gavin plugged in and pressed play. 

 

_ I was five and he was six _

_ We rode on horses made of sticks _

_ He wore black and I wore white _

_ He would always win the fight _

 

God did that tear at him, made him think of growing up with Tina next door. Little Tina Chen, ready to throw down whenever Gavin got in trouble with the bigger kids. She’d even adopted his brother as her own, something she didn’t even have to do. 

 

_ Bang bang, he shot me down _

_ Bang bang, I hit the ground _

_ Bang bang, that awful sound _

_ Bang bang, my baby shot me down _

 

Gavin closed his eyes and instantly regretted it, he could still hear those gunshots. He could still see Nines throwing himself in front of the android leader and falling to the ground. Tina falling next, shot down as she finished Nine’s job of protecting Markus. He could still see the shooter falling to the ground, Gavin having out several rounds in his chest after running and catching up with the bastard.

 

_ Seasons came and changed the time _

_ When I grew up, I called him mine _

_ He would always laugh and say _

_ "Remember when we used to play?" _

 

She wasn’t even supposed to be there. Fuck he and Nine’s weren’t even the original bodyguards. It was supposed to be Hank and Connor, but Hank had come down with the flu and so they selected Gavin. Connor and Gavin still didn’t get along, so he was swapped out for Nines. Tina wasn’t supposed to be there. She just climbed in the car with them, starting with a laugh ‘ _ I just want to see if Gavin pisses off the pacifist leader enough to get punched!’ _ . His best friend, when she wasn’t throwing down with him, she was betting who would win the fight. 

 

_ Bang bang, I shot you down _

_ Bang bang, you hit the ground _

_ Bang bang, that awful sound _

_ Bang bang, I used to shoot you down _

 

He did get punched, but by the chick with Markus. Gavin thought she had introduced herself as North. He may have actually earned the punch, but he wasn’t in his right mind. Running back to see his best friend lying in a pool of blood, right next to his lover in a pool of his own. It was enough, but seeing Markus kneeling next to Nines, holding his hand and doing  _ something _ to him. Gavin hit him. He hit him and screamed that it was his fault. It wasn’t until North had returned the punch Markus explained what he had done. 

 

_ Music played and people sang _

_ Just for me the church bells rang _

 

Markus had saved Nine’s life. He had downloaded Nines and was holding onto the data until Nines could be repaired. Gavin never felt more glad to have Elijah as a brother then. Elijah promised to personally repair Nines himself. Well, with Chloe’s help but the two of them were attached at the hip.

 

_ Now he's gone, I don't know why _

_ And 'till this day, sometimes I cry _

_ He didn't even say goodbye _

_ He didn't take the time to lie _

 

Gavin knew Nines wasn’t dead, but it tore at him. Tina hospitalized, Nines temporarily dead, and Gavin left alone and trying not to drown. He thought he had thanked Markus, but the sheer relief at Nines not having been dead left him feeling light headed. One of the others with Markus, Josh, had called for an ambulance for Tina. Gavin wasn’t in any position to. He just knelt by her side, ignoring the blood and covering her gunshot wounds with his hoodie. 

 

_ Bang bang, he shot me down _

_ Bang bang, I hit the ground _

_ Bang bang, that awful sound _

_ Bang bang, my baby shot me down _

 

She had given a weak laugh then,  _ ‘I knew someone would punch you.’ _ He just laughed weakly with her. Blood had bubbled past her lips when she spoke. He felt sick just thinking about it. The song ended and he stopped running. There was a flower shop, he should bring her flowers. It would cheer her up to get some. He took off the headphones and went in, seeing an android in a uniform with a dirt stained apron he walked over.

 

“Hello! How can Ralph help you?” The android lifted his head up and Gavin felt pretty proud of himself for not reacting at the scarring and completely dark eye. Someone had really beat up the guy.

 

“I’m getting flowers for a friend. She’s in the hospital.” He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous and trying to remember if Tina even had a favorite flower. 

 

“Ralph can help with that. Does human friend want a bouquet or a potted plant?”

 

“Ah to hell with it, I’ll get her a potted plant.” He knew she would months later point it out to people as her ‘got shot plant’. It fit with her sense of humor. “Only, I’m not sure exactly what to get her. Something bright and cheery?”

 

“Ralph has a few ideas.” He stepped around Gavin and walked towards the side of the store. “Ralph had Snapdragons, Cornflowers, Pansies, and Supertunias.” He pointed out several potted plants. Gavin had no idea what was what.

 

“I’ll take that bright blue one. She’ll love it.” They were almost painfully bright but it was something he knew Tina would take one look at and smile. Gavin wished Nines was there with him, he probably would have found something even better. More practical even, but out of the two of them, Nines was the practical one.

 

He paid for the plant and walked back to his apartment, not realizing just how far he had run in those few minutes. Then Gavin decided to toughen up and visit the hospital. The place felt too empty without Nines. He glanced at the bright blue plant sitting in the passenger seat. He had to pull over as he could only think of the bright blue blood pooling on the ground, Nines staring to the side where Markus had knelt. Gavin suddenly felt sick, shoving open the door to vomit on the side of the road. His hands were shaking and he wanted Nines to be  _ there _ , to be with him as they both gave Tina the flowers. 

 

Gavin took a few more breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He pulled himself back up, spitting on the ground before climbing back in the car. A glance at the innocent looking flower had his stomach churning again. He tossed his jacket over them and managed to make it to make it to the hospital. His hands shook as he reached for the jacket. Instead of taking it off the flowers he pulled his cellphone from the pocket. He dialed a number he never thought he would, in fact he had laughed at Nines when he programed the number in. 

 

It rang only once before a surprised voice answered. “Detective Reed? Did you misdail me?”

 

He exhaled the breath he had held before speaking. “No Connor. It’s not. I need your help with something.” He knew from the silence that Connor was shocked, no surprise there. “You’ve probably heard what happened this morning.” It really had only been this morning hadn’t it? So much had happened in such a small span of time. “I’m at the hospital they sent Tina Chen to.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand Detective. How can I help?” 

 

Gavin closed his eyes, regretting it as he saw Nines and Tina both falling to the ground. “I can’t do this alone.”

 

“Gavin.” 

 

He hadn’t realized, he had forgotten. Nine’s voice was the same as Connors, only deeper. The way Connor said his voice just then. Gavin felt his throat tighten up, felt tears burning his eyes as the traitorous sound escaped his mouth. “Please.” 

 

“Of course. I’ll be there shortly.” It was about ten minutes before Connor pulled up in Hanks car. The smaller, softer version of Nines walked up to his car and knocked against the window. Gavin wiped away the offending tears and opened the door, climbing out.

 

“I uh- I’ve got flowers for Tina in the car.” He didn’t want to say it, that he had bought them without even thinking. That now he couldn’t look at them, that looking at them made him think of the blood pooling beneath Nine’s. 

 

“Of course, I’ll grab them for you.” It was odd how nice Connor was when you weren’t antagonizing him, how helpful he liked to be. Connor walked around the car and lifted up the jacket and flowers, handing Gavin back his coat in the cold. Gavin wondered what was going through his head as the android stared down at the flowers. He choose to look up at the yellow LED instead of down at the bright blue flowers. It turned back to blue after just a moment and Connor looked to Gavin with a soft smile. “I’m sure Tina will love the Cornflowers.”

 

“Yeah. Come on, we don’t want to miss visiting hours.” The two of them walked in. Gavin wishing even more that Nines were there. He knew even through the grief and guilt that his boyfriend would come back. Probably before Tina even got released from the hospital. 


End file.
